1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for installing tile. More particularly, it relates to a tool that ensures that all tiles used in an installation will be properly spaced apart from one another and level with one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positioning a large plurality of tiles on a floor in such a way that all of the tiles are properly aligned and spaced apart from one another and level relative to one another when the job is complete is a difficult task. Many tile installers fail, with the result that people trip over the upraised edges of non-level tile. The difficulty arises primarily from the fact that the cementitious mixture upon which the tiles are laid requires a curing time of about twenty four (24) hours. An installer might install the tiles in a level manner, and hold them for a while in an effort to ensure that they remain level as the cementitious material cures, but no one can manually hold the tiles overnight for the entire duration of the curing process. Accordingly, as the cementitious material expands, or contracts, and settles during the curing process, the final position of the tiles may be uneven.
Spacing the tiles apart from one another is also problematic. Most installers just align and space the tiles as best they can by relying upon the well-known “eyeballing” technique.
A device known commercially as the Marble Plane is capable of holding tiles level during the curing process. It may be seen at www.tile-eze.com.
There is a need, however, for a tile spacer and leveler that has a simple construction and that is easy to use. Such a tool would lower the skill level required to install tile. It would also reduce the time required to complete each job. Moreover, it would produce a more satisfactory tile surface in that the spacing of the tiles would be aesthetically pleasing and there would be no tripping hazards arising from tiles that are not level with their contiguous tiles.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the identified needs could be met.